


Apodyopsis

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, What Did You Expect, batcat is sexy as hell, insert reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You always knew a deal with the Waynes would be a good idea.





	Apodyopsis

You take him by the wrist and he follows you easily, and he puts his other hand on your hip, closing some of the space between you. Her hand snake around your back, caressing your breasts and your stomach.

You are fearless in your need. All you can think about is this hot couple fucking you, about sucking his cock, about tasting her pussy, the sensations you will make them feel and all the things they will make you feel.

She seems to know what you are thinking – maybe she does – and she drags you back towards the bed. The only light comes from the bathroom door, the rest of the room covered in darkness.

Your agreement with the Waynes had been nothing but favourable. They were hot, rich and good in bed.

He kisses you. The term “kiss” being used loosely, to mean his mouth ravaging yours, dominating yours. You reach up to grab his hair, and your hair is pulled back, leaving soft kisses along your neck. 

It feels like a dream. Who wouldn’t want Bruce and Selina Wayne to fuck you senseless.

Your hands curl fall back to caress Selina, pulling softly at her hair. Bruce’s hands anchor themselves to your waist you are forced backwards against Selina’s soft chest. You increase the force with which you are pulling her hair and Bruce leans forward kissing Selina in the mouth, their tongues sucking at each other, while he thrusts against you and Selina grabs one of your nipples. You stare at them in awe and can’t help but moan being sandwiched between them with sweet friction rubbing you.

You procced to kiss Bruce’s neck and you bring your mouth to the now exposed underside of his jaw and you bite the skin of his neck.

“No marks honey, only I can do that,” Selina purrs into your ear. You nod in agreement, it was clear Bruce was only hers.

She rakes her nails against his skin and drags them down his arms. Little red lines follow and they excite you. The way they look at each other and the way they kiss and touch. You look up at his face. His eyes are closed and his lips are just a little swollen from their violent kiss, and they are parted. 

All you can do is put your hands on his body again, running them up his stomach under his shirt, your palms burning like you are touching fire. You force the shirt over his head and you move forward, pressing your body to his. You can feel every line of him against you, especially the part of him that most interests you. They claw their way down his chest and stomach to the front of his jeans. You open his zipper and take out his dick, stroking it slowly.

He humms lightly as Selina moves over to him, her thighs to either side of his face. His hands grab her ass tightly as he licks her pink pussy above him.

You take Bruce’s dick in your mouth, circling the tip with your tongue and stroking at his shaft as you stare at Selina riding Bruce’s face as he eagerly eats her out.

You deep throat, pulling his cock as deep as it can go in your mouth, sucking harder and harder you can hear Selina’s moans as Bruce slaps her ass.

“Can you breath baby?” Her throaty voice says and the thought makes you wetter than before. She raises from the bed kissing Bruce proudly as he grins, you look up and keep on giving his cock good licks from shaft to top.

Selina lays down on the bed, she looks like a godess. She looks at you taking her husband's cock into your mouth and then she kisses him rough and passionate. You finish him with a good lick, his dick still hard and ready to cum.

“I want to do it,” you say smiling and she grins at you and motions you to come over. She is so beautiful.

You lean over and kiss Selina’s thighs slightly teasing. Your mouth finds her folds and lap deeply. You take her clit into your mouth and twirl your tongue; you can feel Bruce’s cock around your ass. He moves his shaft up and down, teasing... You are so wet; you know he feels it. Selina pulls your hair and you push your fingers up her wet pussy at the same time Bruce pushes his cock deeply in your ass.

The feeling of giving and receiving pleasure at the same time is amazing. Bruce’s thrusts his cock faster inside you and you moan at the back of your throat still sucking Selina’s clit. Then you rub the pad of two fingers in slow circles against her clit and she whines in approval. Bruce slaps your ass and you wiggle it, so he can see it bounce on his dick. You reach up and twist Selina’s nipples

He kisses your back, and grab at your breasts, squeezing your flesh. Your skin feels like it is on fire where he touches it directly and you want that sensation, everywhere.  
You feel him grin against your neck and the speed of his movement picks up and it is only a moment before you are breathing erratically and heavily, whimpering. More than anything you want him to make you orgasm; you want to scream for him but it stops too soon. They like changing positions, testing their limits and exploring their bodies.

This time Bruce and Selina lie together in bed , Selina reaches for his cock, hard and just begging to be touched, he growls softly and that goes straight to the pit of your stomach. He lifts up on her legs, grabbing her thighs and pushed his cock inside her pussy. It’s almost anticlimactic when he does. But then he begins to fuck her, slamming his body against hers, all she can do to grip his shoulders, her nails once more digging into his skin, and moan. He says her name, his voice is roughened with arousal into her ear and she groans. 

The sight is amazing, you look at his dick go in an out of her and you start rubbing your pussy with your hands.

Selina motions for you to cometo her, her fingers curling and you do. You kiss her softly and position yourself in front on her. Your leg covering Selina and Bruce. You rub your bodies together, her clit rubbing against yours.

Selina cries out in pleasure and you can feel Bruce fucking her harder and you try moving faster, keeping up with them.  
You kiss Selina’s neck and her nipples, sucking and biting. One of hes hands goes to cup the other side of your neck and the other to one of your breasts. She roughly teases your nipples as well. You rub against each other hard. Selina licks her fingers and rubs your clit with them, then she pushes her fingers up your vagina, curling slightly to reach your g-spot.

Bruce's groans and Selina's moans make something stir inside you. You feel like gunpowder, about to explode. You push her fingers deeper in, moving your hips.

And then you do. You hit orgasm like you never have before, harder than you ever have. Your vision goes black for a moment as you cry out with the most intense pleasure you have ever felt. Your eyes open – you had not realized they were closed . Spasms still rack through your body and you collapse.

You always knew a deal with the Wayne would be a good idea.


End file.
